In order to ensure as low a weight of the component as possible, spring strut domes with complex structures can be produced in casting processes, the spring strut domes preferably consisting of a lightweight metal such as aluminum or an aluminum alloy. One general advantage of the casting process is the freedom of the material distribution both with regard to the wall thickness of the cast workpiece and with regard to the shape of the produced components. In particular, components with complex structures, for example structures which increase the stiffness of the component, can be provided in a manner which meets the loading. However, a component which is produced by means of a casting method also has disadvantages. Surface faults, such as cracks, pores or imperfections, weaken the component and attaching faces have to be post-machined after the casting. Furthermore, cavities can be produced in the interior of the components as a result of a gas cavity during casting, as a result of which the component which is produced has deficient mechanical properties. Internal defects are frequently the cause for fatigue cracks. In addition, air cavities in the material cause problems during the thermal treatment of components. The included gas expands as a result of the heating and forms bubbles, in particular on the component surface, which bubbles likewise reduce the mechanical properties of the component. As an alternative to the production of components by means of casting processes, massive forming of metal sheets is known from the prior art. In the context of the present invention, massive forming is understood to mean chipless reshaping of a semifinished product, a change taking place during the shaping both with regard to the wall thickness and the shape of the cross section of the semifinished product. A semifinished product is to be understood here to possibly be a metal sheet, a plate or else a preshaped part, for example a deep-drawn part. The deep-drawn part can be present in a state which is close to the final geometry or else already in the final geometry. In the case of semifinished products which are close to the final geometry, calibration of the final geometry is carried out by way of the method and, at the same time, structures which increase stiffness are configured, for example ribs, beads and/or other local geometries. In the case of deep-drawn parts with the final geometry, the local structures which increase stiffness are made in a separate step. A method for producing a semifinished product, in particular a plate with a varying wall thickness, is known from DE 103 03 184 B1, for example. Here, the massive forming of components has the advantage that the produced component does not have any internal weak points and is distinguished to this extent by improved mechanical properties. Massive formed parts have, in particular, higher strength and load-bearing capability in comparison with cast parts. Moreover, no material is lost in comparison with conventional machining processes for changing, in particular for reducing, the wall thickness. Laid-open specification DE 10 2012 001 045 A1 has disclosed, for example, a longitudinal carrier which is produced by way of massive forming and which forms a dome element in the region of the spring strut. A spring strut dome of this type is integrated into the vehicle body, with the result that, for example, a replacement of the spring strut dome at the same time necessitates the replacement of the longitudinal carrier.
Spring strut domes of shell design are conventionally used in automotive engineering. In order to conform to the required mechanical properties, material reinforcements are required locally, inter alia, as a result of which, in particular, the number of parts used rises and the joining complexity for connecting the individual shells or deep-drawn parts also increases.